Jane the Killer
Jane the Killer is one of the Creepypasta Monsters. She is a female counterpart of Jeff the Killer. Jane the killer Jane was 15 years old when she met Jeff. Jeff had just moved into a new house the day before. Jane is great at art and is a good singer. Jane and Jeff became friends. A week later Jane was walking to school when Jane saw Jeff being picked on by bullies. That's when Jane saw Jeff attack the bullies in self defense. Liu punched one bully in the face, then Jeff stabbed the second bully in his arm with the bullies knife and broke the third bullies wrest. Jane saw the police show up at Jeff's house the next day. Jane walked closer and saw and herd the police talking to Jeff and his mother. Jeff told the police that the bullies attacked him and Liu and that he attacked the bullies in self defense. Jane walked up to the police man and tells him that Jeff's not lying and that she saw the whole thing go down. The police then leave and drive away. A week later Jeff goes to the birth day party that was taking place right next door to Jane's house. Jane was about to leave and go over there. But then Jane saw the three bullies show up at a birth day party. Jane saw the bullies attack Jeff. Jane saw the whole thing and called the police. Jane walked over to the house and saw Jeff on fire. Jane helped put the fire out and Jeff passes out. The police pull up and find Jeff past out and burned. They find two of the bullies dead and they arrest the third bully and take him to jail. Jane saw them take Jeff to the hospital. Jane visits Jeff in the hospital and goes home. What happened to Jeff was all over the news. Jeff stays in the hospital for a week. Jane visits Jeff again and goes home. Jane sees Jeff come out of his car and walk into his house with his parents and Liu. Jane is in her bedroom when she sees Jeff walk out of his house. Jane sees that Jeff has a large hunters knife in his left hand and he's got a bloody smile on his face and that Jeff is covered in blood. Jane went over to his house and found Jeff's parents dead. Jane walked out of the house and called the police. The report about what happen was on the news the next day. Jane and her parents watched the news. A week later Jeff shows up at Jane's house and kills Jane's parents. Jane comes home from school and finds her parents killed by Jeff. Jane's parents have a bloody smile carved into their faces and the words go to sleep painted on the wall in their blood. Jeff sets the living room on fire and Jeff sets Jane on fire and she walks outside on fire and passes out. People put out the fire and call the police and Jane wakes up in the hospital. The next day, Jane turns on the tv and watches the news about the death of her parents. Jane is in the hospital for a week. Jane looks in the mirror and looks at her face. Jane looks just like Jeff now. Jane don't mind it. The next day Jane gets out of the hospital and swears to get vengeance on Jeff for killing her parents and his parents. Jane's parents are barred in the grave yard the next day. Jane was there when they put her parents in their graves. The event was on the news that day. Jane completed her school year and still lives in her house. Jane dropped out of school and was not see again for a week. Jane has been seen walking around the town. Jane is sometimes seen battling Jeff and trying to kill him. Sometimes Jane kills people. Jane can sometimes be seen saving people. Jane sometimes can be seen going on a date with a girl she met. Jane rarely teams up with Jeff or hangs out with him. Jane is still that kind girl she was before she was burned. If you ask Jane to not kill you, she may listen and leave. Jane is also not as crazy as Jeff. Jane has a crazy laugh like Jeff does. Jane likes blood and likes seeing it. Jane has the power to come back to life sometime after she's killed and it's unknown way she does. Jane also can't age and it's unknown why. Category:Creepypasta Monsters Category:Female Creepypasta Monsters